Not Quite Alone
by PotterGirl412
Summary: There's more to the story than a man in a closet. After Lombard and Blore die Vera suspects she's alone. Not quite. Shocking truth is revealed as more drama and hidden passages are found. There are more secrets to Indian Island than there were thought to be. No one knew it. No one would have suspected it. You thought you knew who the murderer was? You were wrong.


**A/N Hi everyone! This is just a FanFiction based on how I thought And Then There Were None would end. Enjoy!**

Vera Claythorne P.O.V

I could feel my heart pumping. It was one of them, it had to be. There's no other logical explanation to there being someone else on the island. Fred Narracott sailed away once we arrived. Did he? Well, there's no boat pulled up on the shore, so it has to be one of them. I looked up and eyed the two men in front of me suspiciously. I thought I could trust them. Unfortunately, there is a traitor in our midst, and I'm not going down like the rest of them. No. I will stay here so no more innocent people will die.

Suddenly I realized I was breathing too heavily, and tried to calm down. "So" said Lombard, "are we going to stand here all day?" Blore and I kept silent. Captain Lombard sighed. There was another five minutes of silence, when suddenly Mr. Blore said "Are you so sure it's one of us?" This time it was myself who spoke. "If it wasn't then we wouldn't all be alive, right here on these very floorboards of this death trap". "But", said Captain Lombard, "Another person would surely not kill one of us in front of the other two. Even if he killed the other two afterward it still wouldn't be right. They would have to follow the rhyme, the plan".

I thought for a moment. "Now, let's go in to the kitchen. We can't starve to death," said Lombard. We slowly backed away in to the kitchen, taking our time with every step. I was the second to last one in, followed by Blore. Now, how is this planned to happen? I didn't even need to try to remember the rhyme. I knew it by heart. 'Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo, a big bear hugged one, and then there were two'. A big bear hugged one… what does that mean? There was a sudden shriek. Well, I guess I'll find out now.

Captain Lombard whipped his head around. His eyes wandered over mine, toward where Mr. Blore is. I turned around too. Or, where Mr. Blore was. My pulse sped up. I saw Mr. Blore's foot, and then Lombard's back running after him. "Come on!" he yelled at me. I obediently followed, but Lombard was too fast for me. From behind him, Mr. Blore was being pulled away. By who? It couldn't be Captain Lombard, and Mr. Blore couldn't be THAT good at acting. What was happening? "Blore!" I shouted worriedly. That's all I could really do. I could hear the thumping of Mr. Blore being dragged upstairs quickly. I had no choice but to follow Captain Lombard.

It only made sense to follow him. When I was with Hugo and got worried or didn't know what to do, I followed him. He would keep me safe. Wow, WHY do I keep thinking of Hugo?! He's on my mind 24/7, even when the time is not appropriate. Such as when SOMEONE IS BEING MURDERED! I'm so selfish. All I can think about is MY loss. It's my turn to save someone. Maybe this will make up for my guilt about Cyril. Oh that look Hugo gave me! It was a look of questioning not love… I must stop! I ran up the stairs brushing past Phillip Lombard who muttered 'wow' behind me. "Blore!" I yelled again. There was a muffled sound coming from my bedroom.

My bedroom? What was so special about my bedroom? I have never heard my own footsteps to be quite so loud, my forehead so sweaty. I was thunder bursting through the sky when I stepped in to the bedroom. But to my surprise it was empty. Only seconds later Captain Phillip Lombard came in to the room panting. He bent over and clutched his hands to his knees. "Wh… where… huu,huu, where is he?" he said in an exasperated voice. I didn't answer him but instead noticed something different about the room. Something seemed… off. Then I noticed. My big bear clock was missing.

**A/N This is only chapter one...**


End file.
